The present application is related to Baker et al., U.S. patent application Ser. No. 785,466, filed on Oct. 8, 1985, the disclosure of which is hereby referred to and incorporated herein in full by reference.
As will be understood to those skilled in the art, the apparatus associated with the present invention is best utilized for generating color text and graphics on photographic media. The apparatus is provided with a rotatable font wheel. In order to meet the needs of users of such devices, it is desirable to provide a means by which such rotatable font wheel may be securely inserted into and conveniently removed from such apparatus.